Tim Botsford
Tim Botsford is a supporting character on the series WordGirl. He is voiced by one of the show's writers, Ryan Raddatz. He is the adoptive father of Becky, husband of Sally Botsford and the biological father of TJ He is very supportive of his family and loves them very much. He is seen cooking several times in the show and was a fan of Raul Demiglasse before he found the top TV chef was really a fraud. He also is shown to be a master at boogieing in the episode "The Two-Brains Boogie" and even has his own instructional video. He has quite a few oddities, such as naming all of his ties. His favorite tie, one named "Murray," was stolen by Mr. Big in the episode "Banned on the Run" because the villain liked it, but at the end WordGirl returned it to its rightful owner. He is a good parent and insists that Becky learn to have responsibility. An example of this is in the episode "WordGirl Makes a Mistake". When Becky doesn't show up to do the dishes, he forbids Mrs. Botsford to wash them, even though they are stacked up so high they touch the ceiling. He states that Becky needs to learn to be responsible. Despite this, he is rather dimwitted, such as in "Chuck E. Sneeze" when Becky was sick (and most likely had a fever) and Tim continued to turn up the heat. As seen in Mr. Big's Dinner and a Scam He has spent years writting an one man dinner show about Spotswood Quisling, inventor of the fish stick that he's been practicing in the Bathroom for years. He's excited at the chance to preform it at Mr. Big's show while they serve fish sticks. , in the episode Smash.]] In May I Have a Word? he made a cameo appearance, during the word Smash. In the movie "The Rise of Miss Power", Tim wants to take Becky on a "daddy-daughter" date without informing the latter. When Becky shows up an hour after they were supposed to go, he is shown to be very upset, and he expresses concern about not getting to see the world's biggest bowl of applesauce together. This causes Becky to snap at her dad, stating that it sounded "awful and boring/dull and boring". This makes Mr. Botsford really sad, and he sits at the kitchen table with a gloomy demeanor. Sally Botsford is mad and punishes Becky for what she said and for hurting her father's feelings. When Becky apologizes, he states that he isn't mad at her, though she still gets in trouble. Later on, when Mrs. Botsford has been hauled off to jail by Miss Power, he and TJ gather a whole bunch of "cool stuff" to bribe the guard into letting Mrs. Botsford go. The plan doesn't work, though. When the family is reunited again, they share a group hug. Gallery ( T B).jpg Big Is Botsford's Boss.png Screen Shot 2015-08-09 at 6.45.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-08-09 at 6.45.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-08-09 at 6.45.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-08-09 at 6.45.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-08-09 at 6.45.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-08-09 at 6.45.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-08-09 at 6.46.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-08-09 at 6.46.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-08-09 at 6.46.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-08-0k9 at 6.png Untitled 80711.jpg Untitled 107912.jpg Untitled 288906.jpg Wordgirl Dinner or Consequences Part 2 0009.jpg Untitled 265189.jpg Untitled 263194.jpg (Excited Tim Botsford).jpg Untitled 364801.jpg Untitled 234086.jpg Untitled 16566.jpg Category:Botsfords Category:Characters Category:Citizens Category:Fathers Category:Mere Mortals Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroes Category:Men